


Closer

by non_tiembo_mala



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and Brother Moments ♥ [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Soulmates, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posted drabbles from my (very nsfw) tumblr, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/specialcases-soulmates">specialcases-soulmates</a>, usually inspired by photos or gifs. Little wincest goodies ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

  

Dean slides Sam’s hand up the bed to pin it there, smoothing his own over Sam’s palm, pressing it firmly against the mattress as he grips the edge of it.

Sam moans under him and his head tilts back into the pillow. Dean chases his lips, licks into mouth because the taste of his little brother is a drug.

He’s grinding into him deep, as hard and deep as he can, his hips snapping and all his muscles straining to keep him up, at the right angle and right leverage. Sam cants his hips and it changes it just enough; he’s panting frantically and uttering broken iterations of Dean’s name, shuddering every time Dean hits him  _ just right _ .

“ _ Fuck yeah _ , that’s it. Fuck- take me so good, Sammy. Fucking made for me.” He grunts it out against Sam’s slack, open mouth, nips at his puffy, wrecked lower lip as Sam keens. Dean knows what it does to him; Sam always gets off on his big brother’s praise.

Sam’s knees bracket his hips and squeeze him tight, beg him closer even though they’re already as close as they could ever be, their bodies indistinguishable, their shared soul as close to whole as it could ever get on Earth.

Dean slams in and feels how Sam’s body tightens around him like it doesn’t want to ever let him go, hears Sams breath catch and knows that’s it.

“Yeah, Sammy. So good. Come for me, baby boy.” He purrs into Sam’s ear, running his teeth gently and teasing along the edge of it, perfectly juxtaposed to the harsh rhythm of his hips. Sam has never been able to resist those words.

“Fuck-  _ Dean _ !” Sam is coming where he’s trapped between their bodies, his come warm and wet and mixing with the sweat to make the slide of their stomachs that much easier, that much more slick.

Dean swallows the sound of own name with a kiss and tries to keep his rhythm but Sam’s body is tugging him, begging him over, so the next thing he knows he’s gasping and coming too, filling Sam up.

He comes back to himself and his face is in the hollow of Sam’s neck. His brother’s legs are lax and loose, wrapped around his own now, he’s still buried and softening inside Sam’s heavenly ass, and Sam’s petting his back with one hand but laced their fingers together with the other. He hums and places a kiss to Dean’s temple when he feels his big brother start to shift.

Sam’s thumb is lightly passing over the back of his hand and Dean loves it. He’s never said as much but Sam knows - of course he does - and never fails to make Dean’s heart flutter with the small, sweet gesture. Dean squeezes Sam’s hand a little and groans as he pushes himself off his brother’s body, echoed by the wet sound of their sticky skin coming apart and the soft squelch of him leaving the haven of between his brother’s legs.

Sam makes a sad sound at the loss and Dean manages to kiss him quickly before flopping back down next to him, exhausted. They’re disgusting but they don’t always care, like tonight after they finished a case; they worked tirelessly for the better part of three days and by all rights should’ve passed out the minute they got back to the bunker but all these years later and they still can’t resist. They don’t feel quite right without it, that closeness.

So instead Dean curls up behind Sam, the big spoon since always, and wraps his arms around Sam’s still sweetly slender waist. His stomach is tacky and sticking to Sam’s back but they’ll deal with that in the morning, same as their wrecked sheets. He’s already starting to drift off as Sam’s arms cover his and his little brother threads their fingers together again.

“Love you, De,” Sam whispers as he falls asleep, too.

Dean smiles against the nape of Sam’s neck, his eyes closed and his thoughts mostly gone in sleep.

“You too, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love ♥


End file.
